La desición
by VaniSan
Summary: Hermione Granger recibe una noticia inesperada y deberá tomar la desición que marque su destino. ONE SHOT


La lluvia caía estrepitosamente sobre el techo del majestuoso castillo, se podía observar a través de la enorme ventana el cielo enrojecido. Dentro de la habitación, Hermione Granger lloraba, presa de un pasado que la abrumaba y un futuro que veía cada día más lejano.

Su llanto era mortífero para cualquiera que lo viera o incluso lo escuchara, sentía como por dentro sus entrañas se desgarraban llegando hasta lo más profundo de su alma. Se sentía morir, por algo que nunca tuvo y nunca tendría. Cuánto más se puede sufrir por amor?, se preguntaba a medida que sus lágrimas recorrían con rapidez sus mejillas.

Si tan solo nunca se hubiese enamorado, nunca se hubiese entregado de la manera en que lo hizo. Pero sabía, aunque se lo negara, que era imposible arrepentirse por algo que ya estaba hecho; enfrentar las consecuencias era lo más propio de una Gryffindor y sin embargo, ella en ese momento se sentía una cobarde. Alguien que no merecía siquiera estar vivo. Se insultaba mentalmente a cada segundo que pasaba y sus puños estaban enrojecidos de haber golpeado todo lo que tenían a su alcance. Quién se hubiese imaginado que la valiente, fuerte y testaruda de Hermione iba a terminar así? Destrozada por un amor no correspondido.

Sabía que no contaba con el apoyo de nadie, Harry y Ron le habían dado la espalda meses atrás cuándo todo comenzó. Ella era una chiquilla insulsa sí, pero se creía más inteligente que los demás y ahora, ahora pensaba que era la persona más inútil del universo.

Diecisiete años de vida, de buena crianza y dedicada solo a los estudios le tendrían que haber bastado para no cometer errores como ese, y muy a su pesar, la primera vez que se enamoró entregó todo. Le pintaron un mundo color de rosa y ella se lo creyó, le regalaron flores con hermosos perfumes y joyas carísimas y ella cayó en la trampa, como una total ingenua.

Draco Malfoy la engañó, la traicionó como nunca antes lo habían hecho. La enamoró con unas cuantas palabras agradables, y algunos gestos románticos. Cambió tanto, pensaba ella e internamente se justificaba por sus sentimientos. Es tan dulce, decía mientras se entregaba en cuerpo y alma a aquél ser.

El futuro que le prometía era el sueño de toda mujer, digno de una princesa. Y ella apostó por ese futuro, lleno de amor y felicidad. Era tóxico, todo su ser lo era. Una adicción a la que muchas no se podrían negar, sus besos la hacían ver las estrellas y desear más cada vez que sus labios se rozaban. Sus caricias la protegían y la hacían sentir más segura de lo que ya lo estaba.

Jamás en su vida supuso que esa felicidad y ese amor tendrían fruto tan rápido y con temor, esa mañana se realizó la prueba de embarazo. Positivo dijo, lloró de felicidad, de emoción y de ansiedad sabía que el futuro que Draco le prometió se estaba haciendo tangible con ese bebé creciendo lentamente dentro suyo. SU bebé, aquel ser que juntos iban a criar y malcriar también, que le iban a dar todo el amor que les fuera posible y le iban a inculcar los mejores valores que una persona pudiera tener, para que no cometa errores y no se choque contra las paredes, metafóricamente hablando.

Y así, pensando en esa vida que crecía en su vientre y todo lo que le darían, salió corriendo del baño de mujeres buscando al amor de su vida. Que contento iba a estar, pensaba y su sonrisa se ensanchaba.

Lo vio recargado contra una pared, con su porte aristocrático tan característico de Él. Su pelo rubio platino cayéndole a un costado de la frente, lo hacía verse más sexy de lo que era, si cabe la posibilidad. Se lo notaba agitado, nervioso pero Hermione supuso que era por los exámenes próximos Draco era más exigente que ella en algunas cosas, no muchas a decir verdad.

Cuando se acercó a Él, Draco se sobresaltó y la miró sin comprender a que se debía que lo atosigue en un pasillo, no era propio de ella y no era lo que planeaban para la relación. Tenía que ser secreto, era la única condición que había puesto. Claro que ella le había contado a sus mejores amigos, ganándose que la ignoren y la rechacen. Pero qué más da? Si uno no se juega por amor, qué sentido tiene la vida?.

Lo tomó de la mano y lo guió a un aula vacía, Malfoy tenía un gesto difícil de descifrar, y sin embargo ella pensó que era amor. Estoy embarazada, le soltó de repente y sin anestesia esperando de Él una reacción que nunca llegó.

Lo único que hizo fue reírsele en la cara, esa risa no contenía ni una pizca de felicidad; más bien burla. Hermione lo enfrentó y Draco le dijo en voz clara y pausada que no pretendía tener un hijo mestizo, cuya madre fuera una pobre sangre sucia y que se acostumbre a tener que criar un hijo bastardo. Fueron unas cuántas cogidas Granger, nada más. Y esas palabras desgarraron su ser.

Ella no reaccionó, no lo golpeó ni le gritó como todos esperaban de la grandiosa Hermione Granger. Sólo corrió, desesperada y aguantándose el dolor, hacia su habitación. Miles de pensamientos corrían por su mente en ese momento, ninguno agradable cabe destacar.

Creía que todos la juzgarían, que la rechazarían y tendría que volver a aquel mundo, al que nunca perteneció. Su futuro pintaba negro, más negro incluso que el alma de la persona de la cual estaba perdidamente enamorada.

Y allí estaba, arrodillada frente a su cama destrozada por dentro y por fuera con un hijo al cual criar y sin apoyo alguno. Ni sus padres, ni sus amigos, nadie lo iba a aceptar estaba convencida de ello.

Suponía tener la solución a sus problemas, aunque probablemente eso le causara más dolor, si cabía la posibilidad. Suponía que si seguía su plan, tal cual lo pensó, nada podía salir mal; siempre pensó que aquella solución era de cobardes pero ahora era la única salida que veía, aunque significara ser una cobarde más.

Y con el dolor más agudo que alguna vez sintió en su vida, tomó una pequeña navaja y se cortó la venas. Con las pocas fuerzas que tenía escribió una nota que decía:

_Es una decisión cobarde lo sé, pero qué sentido tiene vivir si lo único que espero para mi vida ahora es miseria? Las personas que más amé me dieron la espalda, y los que no lo hicieron pronto lo harían. Sólo tengo una disculpa para pedir, y es para mi hijo. _

_Lo lamento tanto bebé. Nunca vas a conocer el mundo, porque tu madre te lo impidió. No es fácil y tal vez, tampoco sea certera mi decisión, pero esta vez sólo pienso en vos. Te voy a negar lo que yo estoy pasando ahora, el sufrimiento que estoy viviendo. Sólo pienso en tu felicidad, en nada ni nadie más._

Lentamente se dejó ir, confiada en que era lo mejor.

Horas después, dos chicos lloraban desconsoladamente la muerte de su mejor amiga. Y de ese bebé que nunca llegarían a conocer. Arrepentidos estaban. Prácticamente muertos en vida.

Y en secreto, Draco Malfoy lloraba la muerte del amor de su vida, y ese hijo que deseaba tener con lo más profundo de su ser.


End file.
